


You did what?!

by spacefireworks



Series: Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane (Wayhaught & puppy Jasper) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole is a mess, Puppy Love, Waverly is in love, Wynonna is Wynonna, puppy Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Wayhaught and their puppy are back! With Wynonna as ... well, typical Wynonna. Lots of fluff and disgustingly cute love. oh and Wynonna may have done ...something and Waverly isn't too happy about it and Nicole is just a cute mess.





	You did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought maybe you guys would want another fluffy and cute one-shot about Wayhaught and their new puppy?  
> Mistakes are all mine!

 

Nicole was trailing kisses down Waverly's exposed stomach. Lingering just above the border to the south while her girlfriend was squirming in anticipation, as a terrible smell broke the redhead out of her haze.

"Oh my ducking God! What is that smell?"

She waved a hand in front of her face and sat upon their shared bed. Waverly was now leaning up on her elbows. She had caught on the smell as well.

"Geez, Waves. You could have told me if you didn't want me to go there.”

Nicole playfully slapped her girlfriend on her arm, knowing that she definitely wasn't the source. Waverly looked with a shocked expression at her, seemingly hadn’t caught on the joke until a smile appeared on her face.

"God almighty...how long does it take to potty train a pup?"

Nicole stood up and began her search for the offending smell.

"Jasper you little stinker! Where are you?"

The husky puppy came guiltily looking into their room again. He knew exactly what he had done and that this was a no go. His head was lowered to the floor, his ears covering his tiny face and his tail hanging loosely between his behind paws.

"Aww look at him? He feels sorry, baby. Don't be mad at him." Waverly pleaded from her position on their bed.

"Waves, you know I adore him. But as much as I love him, we have to be strict with him or he will never learn. I know it takes some time, but after 3 weeks he really should know to give us some sign if he has to do his business."

Nicole tried to explain while searching for the source of the smell. Jasper was now in his little bed, head still hanging low. Meanwhile, the young brunette got up, put on some clothes and tried to help her girlfriend. After a few minutes, they found what they were looking for. In the bathroom.

"At least he got the concept...right?" Waverly nudged her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

Nicole looked sternly at the floor and then at Waverly.

"If you think that way, then you really shouldn't have any problem with taking this out. Right cutie?"

Nicole gave her a cheeky smile and a kiss on the cheek and was out of the door.

"Great" The brunette muttered under her breath.

"Come on Jasper. We are going to take a walk while momma is cleaning up your mess."

The dog lifted his head up and looked at his owner, tail slightly wiggling.

"Come on little man!"

With a hand gesture she signaled him to come and the little boy dashed out of his bed and right to his Mommy.

"Good boy!"

She patted him softly and scratched the spot behind his ear. The pup held his head up and closed his eyes relishing this feeling.

 

"Hey, Haughtshot!"

Wynonna barged through the door of Nicole's home with a bang. Jasper stood protectively in front of his owner and tried to bark the sudden intruder away. But his bark was barely that, instead it sounded like a squeaking bed.

"Woah hey, little dude! It's just me, your favorite aunt with her gun."

Wynonna made a gun with her thumb and pointer finger.

"I still think you should have named him whiskey, Haughtdog."

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna and got Jasper his leash.

 "I'm not naming my dog after your favorite drink, Earp."

"You are no fun...how about Jack?"

"No Wynonna! We are not naming him after Jack Daniels or tequila or any of the other suggestions you’ve made."

The younger Earp came into view with a little sac in her hand and told her sister off...again. Wynonna huffed in annoyance, kneeled down on the floor and scratched the puppy behind its ears.

"You want to be a whiskey right? Oh yes, you do."

Nicole and Waverly locked eyes over the Earp heirs head and smiled at each other. Even the legendary Wynonna Earp got putty in his paws. He had her wrapped around his...uhm little tail.

"What are you even doing here?"  Waverly wanted to know from her sister.

 "Oh, I need the Officer here. You know...police work."

The shorter brunette raised an eyebrow and glanced at her girlfriend. The redhead shrugged her shoulders and gave the leash to Waverly.

"I guess you need to go out with him. I'll hurry to come back."

 With a smile on her face, Nicole leaned in and kissed the pout on Waverly's face away. In the background, they could hear Wynonna's gagging sounds. Nicole kneeled down in front of Jasper and looked him in the eyes.

"You better be a good boy for Momma. You hear me, Jasper?" She softly brushed through his fur as the little pup wagged his tail and licked the palm of her left hand.

"See you later. Love you, Waves."

 With one last lingering kiss Nicole pulled back and went after a still gagging Wynonna. "You are such a sap, Nicole."

"Shut up and drive, Wynonna." Waverly chuckled at the bickering duo and looked down at Jasper who was staring at her.

"I guess it’s just you and me kid."

Jasper whined in answer and poked her with his snout. Clearly wanting her to hurry up.

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't sweat it, pup."

 

* * *

* * *

“So Haughstuff, what are your intentions with my sister?”

Nicole looked dumbly at Wynonna. Reaching her hand out and feeling her temperature.

“Are you alright Wynonna? Did you hit your head? You kinda feel a little hot there.”

“Why thanks, I know that I am hot, but Waverly won't be happy to find out you think her sister is hot.” Wynonna winked at Nicole with a smirk on her face. The officer rolled her eyes.

 "Well, what do you mean my intentions. We have a puppy for god sake. If that is no commitment I don’t know what is.”

“Yeah I didn't want to say it, but that was such a lesbian move from you two. Next thing you know you are proposing to my baby girl.”

Wynonna laughed out loud and slapped her own tight at that thought, expecting Nicole to do the same. But the laughing didn't come. Instead, she suddenly looked everywhere but the Earp Heir and wrung her hands nervously and bit her lip.

“M …me? Oh, don't be ridiculous Wyn. Haha as if I would do such thing after only two years of relationship.” Nicole tried and epically failed to play it off.

“You already have the ring, haven't you?”

“What?! That is …no I …yes. Yes, I do."

The redhead hung her head and grabbed for the inside pocket of her jacket. A little velvet box was in her hand. Wynonna looked at the box, while she simultaneously put the car in park in front of the station. She eyed Nicole with a hard stare and gestured for the box.

“Let me look.”

Nicole willingly gave her the box and held her breath in anticipation.

“I really wanted to talk to you about it. I swear to God, Wynonna. I wouldn’t have asked her without asking you for permission. Not that I think Waverly would need someone to give permission to ask for her hand in marriage. I mean she is a strong and independent woman and I love her … I just love her so much Wynonna and I want …"

Nicole's rambling was interrupted by Wynonna's gasp as she opened the velvet box and looked at the ring. It was beautiful and delicate. Exactly what Waverly would like. A few tears sprung in the older woman's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Nicole …this is wow. I had no idea you … Wave's gonna love it. I'm sure.”

For the first time in days, the Earp heir smiled wide and big at Nicole and squeezed her hand tightly.

“So …you approve?”

“Yeah. I do…. Now we are wife and wife you may kiss the bride.”

Wynonna in true Wynonna fashion tried to defuse the emotional moment but still had an honest smile on her face.

The redhead chuckled and tucked the box back inside her jacket.

"Thanks, Wyn, it means a lot.”

“Ah … I have my moments, Haughtshot.”

The brunette winked at her best friend and got out of the car. Nicole shook her head in amusement and felt incredibly grateful for her friendship with the older Earp.

“Come on, hurry up!”

The brunette shouted back from the entrance of the station and gestured wildly with her arms for Nicole to get going.

The officer laughed and got out of the car, following her hopefully soon sister in law close behind.

A few minutes later a loud bang could be heard from the inside of the station, followed by a shouting Wynonna. 

“Fucking shit. Haughty are you okay?”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Waverly was enjoying her little walk with Jasper. The little Husky pup loved playing in the snow, but that was really a given. The tiny furball jumped through the snow that was so much taller them him and therefore he sank in the snow every damn time. But it seemed like that was exactly what the little dude loved. Waverly had a big smile on her face while she watched as Jasper played around in the snow. Really nothing could ruin that incredible moment of joy. She had an amazing girlfriend by her side, the most protective big sister anyone could ask for, a bunch of chaotic friends and now …they had a little puppy. Really nothing could ruin this.

Did I say nothing? Ups … my bad.

Waverly back pocket vibrated. She fished for her phone, which was harder than she would have imagined with that heavy winter coat on her body. Was that even hers? It was a bit too long … as she saw the caller ID she had to roll her eyes playfully. Of course, Wynonna would call her like 30 minutes after they said goodbye.

“Do you miss Jasper already, Wynonna?”

“Uhm …Waves? Could you maybe …come to the hospital as soon as possible? I may or may not be responsible for a hospitalized Nicole …"

Wynonna sheepishly trailed off. Cursing under her breath.

The younger Earp stood stiffly in her place. Worry was written all over her face and apparently her whole body language, cause Jasper was immediately by her side.

“Uhm …what?!” She asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I'm sorry Waves, I really didn’t mean to ….I..”

“I’m coming. Just … try to look after here, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Waverly looked down at her boy, who in return was looking up at her with his piercing blue eyes. As if he could see directly into her soul and knew what was upsetting her so much.

"Hey, Jas. Come on, we need to go."

Without further ado and as if he understood his Momma perfectly he dashed back into their house.

Waverly following suit. With a worried expression and fast steps, she went into the house and up into their shared bedroom. 

Not knowing exactly what happened was the worst. Literally the worst.

“No Jasper, get out of the bag. I can’t take you with me.”

The little puppy was sitting in one of Nicoles bags, a bag where she had spare clothes in case she needed them at the station. Waverly had then intention of taking it with her, in case it was needed. But without the puppy. She grabbed for him and gently lifted him up to her face. Waverly kissed his little dog cheeks and received a sloppy kiss in return. A little giggle escaped her mouth and she hugged Jasper to her chest. Softly stroking through his fur and scratching him under his chin. He loved it.

“You have to stay here, okay? I’m just going to look after Mommy.”

He tilted his head to the side and perched his ears. He really looked so much like Nicole. Or Nicole like him? Either way. This puppy had to stay put while the other puppy was clearly in the need of a hospital.

“Be a good boy and stay.”

She kissed him one more time on the head, put him down on the floor and went into the bathroom. Her girlfriend would probably need her toothbrush if she had to stay the night.

Meanwhile, little Jasper hoped back in the bag and nustled himself deep under Nicole's shirts and trousers. Hiding from Waverly. He really wanted to go and visit his Mommy.

“By Jasper, be a good boy and wait here. I’ll be home before you know it.”

Waverly shouted into the house, carrying a now slightly heavier bag than before but not noticing it. Not really.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 Wynonna was standing in the hallway in front of a room as Waverly came rushing to her.

“What happened?”

She asked out of breath and frantically searched for injuries on her sister. Wynonna brushed her off.

"No, I am good. Don't worry. I …may be the reason why your girlfriend has a concussion and cracked ribs tough.”

Wynonna looked sheepishly on the floor. Not really wanting to meet the eyes of her sister.

“You what?”

“Okay listen, I swear to god it was an accident. We just played around a little bit, while we were waiting for Dolls and …uhm I may have pushed her a little …a tiny little bit too hard. And I really had no idea that this shelf was loose. So um yeah Nicole crashed into the shelf and in revenge, the shelf crushed her." 

Truth to be told, the older Earp had to kinda laugh at the memory. Cause it was a little bit funny if you thought about it. Then she felt a hard slap on her arm.

“Ow!”

“Oh don’t be a baby. How hard could you possibly have pushed her for her to fall?”

“I may…have body checked her? And she didn’t see it coming?”

Waverly rubbed her eyes in frustration and looked at her sister. Typical Wynonna.

“We are not done here.” She threateningly held her finger up in her sister space, a stern expression on her face.

“Can I go in there?”

She pointed at the closed door Wynonna was standing in front.

“Sure. She threw me out about five minutes ago after I laughed my ass off. Cause damn Waves, that was a great body check I did there.”

Waverly rolled her eyes for good measure, grabbed the bag and knocked softly on the door. After she heard a quiet “come in” she opened the door and slammed it in front of Wynonna's face.

“Guess I'm still not invited to the party..”  

“Hey, cutie!"

An excited Nicole was greeting her girlfriend with a bright smile on her face. Clearly whatever painkillers she got where doing a pretty good job on getting her high. Waverly had to chuckle at the enthusiasm from her Officer and was incredibly glad that Wynonna's phone call sounded worse than it actually was.

“Hey Nic, how are you feeling?”

Waverly put the bag on the ground beside the bed and sat on the chair nearby, taking Nicole's hand in hers and lightly squeezing it. Nicole’s head fell from one side to the other, a dopey grin on her face.

“Great.”

The younger Earp chuckled and stroked softly through Nicole's hair, the redhead hummed in contentment.  Nothing else was talked about, they just bathed in the presence of the other and sent each other soft smiles. Until they heard a muffled bark.

“Uhm Waves? I’m pretty sure I am not that high on painkillers to know, that last time I checked, my emergency bag did not bark.”

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. Truly confused and with the effects of the painkillers she had a hard time concentrating. But her bag was definitely barking.

“Oh no…Jasper.”

Waverly whispered under her breath and opened the damn bag. The moment it was open a little furball was tumbling out of it and wagged his tail exactly as he saw Nicole on the bed. He stretched himself on Waverlys leg and poked her with his snout, signaling her to pick him up already. 

With a sigh, the younger woman bent down and lifted the little stinker up on the bed.

“You silly puppy. I told you-you couldn’t go with me.” She softly patted him on the back and smiled to herself.

Nicole looked at Jasper, the little guy still waging his tail. The redhead broke out in a smile and scratched him behind his ears.

"Well, I am glad that he is here. My amazing girlfriend and my favorite little boy are by my side."

The redhead looked up at Waverly with a loved filled look and smiled at her. They heard a distant "hey" through the door and both had to chuckle.

“Yeah, Wynonna. You are my favorite too … crazy chick with a gun!” Nicole shouted through the closed door.

“Damn right I am.”

Waverly got up on the bed beside her girlfriend and their little boy and cuddled up to them. Words couldn’t even describe how lucky she felt in that moment. This was home. This was family.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do have an idea for one more ...so if you would want to read it, let me know. I could probably make a mini-series (with things you'd want to see if anyone is interested)? ... just let me know!


End file.
